Senna's Prologue
by senacoco
Summary: A side story of Hetamax Wrynisimus' The Adventure of Doctor Who and Maximum Ride
1. The Beginning

My heart is pounding in my chest. So much for being quiet. The palace was bombed by those metallic beings while I was out hunting. I managed to escape, but my family? Not so much. I trod through the deserted city. Some souls were taken by the beings. Others were shot. Only the young and healthy were taken. Mostly young children. I ended up climbing a stalk of bamboo and sitting up there for hours. My little brother, Heyu, was taken by the beings as well. My parents, the king and queen, were shot. The only person I have left is Heyu.

As I crawl through the city, I realize that no one is here. There are still about 10 of the metal beings in the town. I crawl through homes that are barely standing and manage to find a small space where the beings can't get to me. I crawl into the space and realize that there is a presence in the room. I swivel around to face the darkness behind me. There is a lump sitting there. I prod the lump with my toe and realize it is breathing. I drag the lump into the light and notice that it's a girl my age. 14-ish? Her black-brown hair is draped by her face and she snores lightly, I try to pull her out of the wreckage but she gets hooked on a jagged slab of wood that looks like it's ready to poke someone's eye out. I tug and tug but she won't budge. I take a quick break, wiping my sweaty palms on my loose flowy pants- just as one of the metallic beings turn the corner. _OH SHIZ._ I tug and pull and finally, part of her bottom pant leg rips. **RRRRIIIIP** I jump up, half-carrying, half-dragging her towards the woods. Luckily, she doesn't weigh much and the metal beings walk super-slow. Like Matrix movie style slow. We lose the metal men and I quickly drag her into my hideout.

My hideout, made of a few branches and an old card-board box is nothing near neat. I sit down and slump myself against the box. Then, as I fight the urge to close my eyes, I give up and fall asleep.

 **WHHHHR WHHHHR WHHHHR**

I sit up. How long was I asleep for? I peep out a slit in the wall to see that it is pitch black outside. I sweep my head to the left and move my head quickly away from the slit. There on the left side near the peeping hole is a box. And its blue. I cautiously look through the slit. Two people walk out. A young woman in a jumper and a man with a bowtie. _WHAT AN ODD COUPLE._ I think as they tiptoe through the night. Then I second that thought, thinking, _WHAT IS THIS BOX?_ I slink out of the hideout and into the chilly night. As I tiptoe slowly towards the box I yank the door open and look inside. So that's what it is. A TARDIS. The last time I saw one was when Father had to have a meeting across the galaxy.


	2. Hitchhikers

I crawl back into the hideout and shake the girl. "Hey, our ride's here!" I whisper scream. Yet she continues to sleep like a rock. I sock her in the face a few times yet her face is cold-and hard. "What the heol! Are you made of metal or something?" I exclaim, throwing my arms up.

I end up dragging her in the cold all the way to the TARDIS. She gets whacked by a few branches and bumps over more rocks until I lug her through the door of TARDIS just like I see people treat my luggage when I fly on Cosmic Airlines. I stalk through the door with confidence and lug her through one of the doorways into a hallway full of doors. "Can I have a luxury room with like a nice bathtub, some clothes, and a fluffy bed?! After ALL I've been through!" As I yell these words they echo down the corridor and a door appears on my right, another on my left.

I open the door on the right and look inside. It is cold and damp, and I realise that there is no lighting. I step inside and look around. There is sewer water dripping from the ceiling. The only thing that makes this bare room not look like a prison is a beaten up desk. I walk towards the desk and open the top drawer I see a note that says SENNA'S ROOM.

I shrug and step out into the hallway. I grab the metal girl and lug her into the dark room and as I walk by the desk I grab the paper that says SENNA'S ROOM. She'll never know the difference. I walk towards the door on the left and open it. The inside is furnished beautifully, fit for a king, absolutely lavishing. This is more like it. I turn towards another door in the room and open it.

A gigantic bathtub with a shelf full of herbal soaps and fluffy towels greets me. I throw off my clothes and fold them then slip into the warm water that is gushing out of the faucet. I wonder how the metal girl is doing. Whatever, it doesn't matter. I soak for a few more minutes and shampoo and condition my hair. I step out of the tub and wrap myself in a fluffy towel and grab my messily folded clothes. I scrub my tunic and leather pants in the tub for a bit, and then I let them dry on the shower curtain pole. I pick up my hunting boots and walk towards another doorway, this one bursting with clothes. Jackets, pants, skirts, gloves, a kimono, a kilt, a tutu, tennis skirts, bow ties, suspenders, belts, and even a fez are all here! I neatly place them in the very back as I look through for a nightgown of sorts. I find a plain white one with a bow in the very back. I sigh and rip off the bow. Much better. I step out of the closet and the bathroom and walk towards the bed with its goose down pillows, and soft blankets and sigh a happy sigh. I plop onto it and think how lucky I am to have found a ship out of this place. I crawl under the covers and hope that this extravagant living lasts long.


	3. YOUR MOM

I open my eyes as I hear footsteps. Probably just metal girl I think as I begin to close my eyes, half awake. "Cybermen taking over another planet and killing the citizens. When will it ever end." a british accent says right outside the door. I huddle under the covers just as the door swings open. _What the heol is a british man doing in my room?! Is he a butler? Is that why he has a british accent?_ I wait with bated breath as he walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

I bolt upright in the bed and tiptoe across the carpet, my nightgown making swishing noises. Then I realise that I forgot my clothing in the bathroom, and my shoes in the closet. "I don't think I've ever owned clothes like this. They're way too small." exclaims the british voice. I groan. _Why is a british man rooting around my clothes? Is he going to launder it? On second thought, is this his room?_ I gasp as I realize that there wasn't much feminine clothes in the closet. OOPS. The bathroom door opens as the british man steps into the room. My eyes go wide as I realise I was caught and I run to the bedroom door. "Who are you?" the man asks right as I run out the door.

I run down the halls, my feet pitter-pattering on cold marble as I try to find an escape. I look for anything familiar but it seems like I'm running in circles. I turn the next bend and BAM I crash to the floor and someone topples on top of me. I can't get up with the weight of the person on top of me. The person on top of me gets up and offers her hand to help me get up. She's wearing a jumper and tights and she has a kind smile. I realise this is the woman who was walking with the strange man out of the TARDIS.

I take her hand and dust myself off, just as another pair of footsteps come thundering down the hallway. "Oh, you caught the delinquent." says the british man as he pants, out of breath. "Delinquent? I thought she was one of your companions." says the woman in the jumper, frowning. "No I learned to only keep one companion at a time….. After… *cough*AmyandRory" the Doctor said quickly. "Ohhhhh, so long legs had a boyfriend then?" said Jumper girl, her eyes going wide. I slowly back away from them as they continued their chat. "Well, not technically, a boyfriend….. More like a…..husband." Bowtie stammered awkwardly. I slowly turned the hallway and ran for my life toward the next corridor when BAM I ran headfirst into a wall of some sort. Yet there was nothing there. "Whaaa.. The heol is this!" I yelled as I started pummelling the wall with my bare hands. "That is an invisible boundary line made in Gallifrey. It is the latest edition and the only edition because Gallifrey fell." said bowtie as he walked leisurely down the hall and stared down at me. "Who are you?" I screamed. This was wayyyy too much for me to handle. My family dies, I almost get shot, a british guy barges into my room and interrupts my sleep. I was so stressed out. Plus, I had a math test due before the metal beings came and killed everyone! I could have gotten a hundred because I had studied all night. Damn those metal men. Why did they have to come and ruin everything. "I am the Doctor." said bowtie. "You don't look like a Doctor." I stated. "A Doctor of science! Not medicals." he exclaimed. "And you would be….?" he waited for my response. "YOUR MOM!" I screamed, uppercutting his face and running past him towards the other end of the corridor. I ran past the luxury room and 'the damp one, my nightgown swishing by my feet. I slammed the door, and breathed deeply. Things were about to go crazy.


End file.
